


two cups of coffee and two pained hearts

by darkhpotato



Series: pain; live with it or let go [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pain, Relationship Problems, Short Story, hurt donghyuck, hurt jeno, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhpotato/pseuds/darkhpotato
Summary: Donghyuck ordered two cup of coffees, for him and Jeno; the latter said he will be in five minutes time. They’ve been meeting secretly without their partners knowing, Mark and Jaemin are both busy in the hospital that they are working and busy with each other that they tend to forget that they have their partners of their own waiting for them at home.or Donghyuck made his decision, he will finally leave Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: pain; live with it or let go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	two cups of coffee and two pained hearts

**Author's Note:**

> fyi: i love all nct members, i don't hate markmin,it's just that they bring all the angts and drama in my writings everytime i paired them...

Donghyuck ordered two cup of coffees, for him and Jeno; the latter said he will be in five minutes time. They’ve been meeting secretly without their partners knowing, Mark and Jaemin are both busy in the hospital that they are working and busy with each other that they tend to forget that they have their partners of their own waiting for them at home.

And sometimes, it’s too weary to understand and too tired to wait, he’s been waiting for years now and it’s just sad knowing that it was only him who’s wanting a relationship to continue. When your partner chose his dreams over you, when that dreams he also shared with someone he grown too close with.

“Hi Hyuck.” Jeno tapped his shoulder before pulling a chair in front of him, he smile at him although the spark from his eyes was missing the first time that they we’re introduce to each other, that was two years ago, during fall, he can never forget that day. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Nope, I just arrived.” They both sipped their coffee, Hyuck’s waiting for a proper word to open a subject while the man in front appear to be nervous on what this talk will lead them too.

The more they look at each other, the more they see their similarities, on how they carry themselves , on how lonely they look, and how upset they sound despite the smile they give to each other.

“I caught them.” It was just like a bomb was dropped between them. “Both entangled in their bed sheet, kissing the hell out of each other in their doctor’s quarter.” Donghyuck started, he put down the cup just like Jeno did, afraid that it will fall from his flimsy hands.

Jeno didn’t say a word, which urges Donghyuck to continue his traumatic memory. It was like it yesterday when it happened two weeks ago, Mark showed no regret when he went home that same day, kissing him on the lips, down to his neck, the same lips that savored Jaemin’s body. All he wanted was pushed him and curse him at that moment, but Donghyuck was too weak and too pained to start a fight, so he just settled with, _I’m tired_ to escape Mark’s embrace.

“I was so mad, I want to cause a scene, shout to the hallways and tell everyone how shit they made me feel, but my rational mind still wants to respect them. Damn, I was thinking of that even though they paid us no respect. Do you know how silly that sounds Jeno?”

“Hyuck, I’m sorry that you have to get through with that.” Jeno touch his shivering hands in the table, finally he let this all out, he’s lucky that he has Jeno who share the same pain. “I’m sorry for Jaemin.”

Donghyuck shook his head, Jeno don’t have to apologize in behalf of Jaemin, it was all him and Mark, if they want each other then why don’t they end it with their respective partners?

That’s just so selfish of them.

“I’ll talk to Jaem, and you will talk things out with Mark.” Hyuck just shook his head, he tried it too many times but Mark just evades all his desire for conversation, saying he’s busy, some other time and so on. Donghyuck gave up his dreams, his own promotion to support Mark, and where did it lead him too? Here in this coffee shop, in front of the partner of the person Mark is screwing, broken and pained.

“No Jeno. There’s no need for that. I already made my decision; I will leave him because I want to escape from this pain. I want to be happy myself. They don’t deserve us.” This time it was Donghyuck’s hands over Jeno, if he’s stupid enough to tolerate Mark’s infidelity, Jeno’s even worst for Jaemin, he caught them many times but still forgiving. Once is enough for Donghyuck, he refuse to torture himself more.

They were face with silence, their coffee long forgotten, both minds running miles and miles until both of them call it a day.

“So when are you leaving?” Jeno asked.

“In two days.” He’s determined to end his agony, screw the eight years that he spent with Mark, in the end he didn’t consider it. And maybe, it really isn’t the amount of years that you spend, but the amount of love and respect that you have to your partner and he can’t get that both from Mark, he can’t help but remember the crazy comments from his mother, _your love is a doctor, sooner or later he will find someone who’s a doctor too, just like a lawyer for a lawyer, because who will understand you better that someone who’s on the same profession as you?_ At first he found that silly, but nowadays, he realized the truthfulness on that silly statement, it was somehow true.

“I see.” Jeno looked defeated, he wants to wish him well, but how can he console someone when he’s also broken himself? “Be happy, Donghyuck.”

“Goodbye Jeno and I wish for your happiness too,”

….

Hyuck stand up and left he wants to call him and confessed of all things that he knows. Donghyuck was wrong earlier, he have a lot of things to say sorry off, like he knew that Jaemin likes Mark before they even work to the same hospital. Jaemin knew him since medical school days even though Mark was taken, Jeno was Jaemin’s listener. That’s why when Jaemin asked him to be his lover, he took the opportunity even though it was just a play pretend, because fake can eventually become real right? He will prove him that he is worth it, not until he was introduce in front of Mark and Donghyuck, that’s when Jeno knew his real purpose.

Yes they kissed, they have sex, Jaemin made sure that he will do his part, but it was just all pretend to him, his eyes and mind never leave Mark. Jeno make all effort to have his heart, starting from showering him with love, affection, gifts and even bringing him food to his work.

That’s when he caught them kissing first and when he confronted Jaemin about it, that said boy hugged him dearly, while whispering, _finally Mark notice me._

And that crush his heart, that no matter what he do, Jaemin will never notice him because he’s not looking at him in the first place. His eyes will never be on him.

Donghyuck will leave; Jaemin will have Mark for himself and him?

He will be alone.

He indeed has a lot of things to say sorry for to Donghyuck but at the end he still chose to protect Jaemin.

He still chose the man who broke his heart, many times.


End file.
